


Just me, Only me

by Jumelle



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Cars, Football | Soccer, M/M, Restaurants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-02-20 15:31:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2433827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jumelle/pseuds/Jumelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo just stares at Leo and Cristiano stares back. Cristiano leans forward, too close for Leo’s comfort. Aghast, Leo inches away and tries to find the car knob. Cristiano extends his hand towards Leo’s face, Leo’s heart is pumping and for a moment, he stops breathing and holds his breath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Surprise?!

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully the curse of the unfinished fic don't smite me yet.

He wakes up, today is the day, Cristiano thinks. Today is the day where he finally has free time. What will he _do_ during his free time? One thought flashes in his head: Lionel Messi. Cristiano could not help himself and expose a star struck grin onto his mirrors. Leo was not there but he could already imagine the things that both of them will do, of course it will be a surprise. Before his free time would be spent in the gym or on the pitch but when Leo came, his free time became Leo.

He pours a cup of milk and a bowl of cereal and looks at the time. 8:37 AM. I got time. While eating his cereal he imagines the things that he is going to say. He also starts to plan the things that they’re going to do because today is their day and nothing is going to ruin that.

Cristiano steps out of the shower and opens the windows, steam seeping out. He wipes the moist mirror and starts combing and drying his hair. _This magnificent thing does not make itself, it has to be finely crafted._ With the rise of his football glory so did his hair. The magisterial mane always had to be exquisitely styled and sleeked back to the side for everyone to fawn on him. Why? Because he is Cristiano Ronaldo. Cristiano buttons his polo shirt, sprays his cologne and moves to the garage which housed his cars. The garage door opens and on cue the lights opened too. His foot steps echoed with each step he took. Finally he stops and looks at the rows of cars that he owned, with his extravagant pay Cristiano bought every car he wanted. Now, sometimes he wishes that he had not bought a collection of them. _If only I had not bought a lo t of cars_ _._ The thought came in like a burst of jokes in Cristiano’s head.

“Who am I kidding? I love my life and my cars--my babies.” Cristiano says out loud, as he talks to himself and keeps the smug expression till he randomly picks his ride and drives out of his home. 

Cristiano is Cristiano--attention seeking, arrogant, and dashing. Above the attention and all the other commercial endorsements, he will take football over everything. To be more specific, he wants that eternal football glory, he will do anything to be placated and remembered in football history as Cristiano Ronaldo one of the best players in the world. Somewhere in him he knows that if there ever was a chance that he not be inducted in that glorious inscription he would only want one person to beat him there and take his position... 

Cristiano looks at the time: 12:04 PM. 

"And this majestic being is now driving to Leo Messi’s house, can you believe that?” Cristiano as he speeds through to Leo’s house. He’s almost on Leo’s drive way, feeling giddy and excited, he drives through the blocks faster. He could really care less about the speed that he is driving at right now all that matters is that he arrives at the house of his man as soon as possible. He can't wait to see Leo's face when he surprises him.

As he was about to drive in Leo’s driveway, he sees Kun Aguero. Cristiano could not help but seethe in his car as Kun waltzed to Leo’s door and rang his doorbell. Cristiano flies past Leo’s house and a loud boom erupts from his car. 

Kun turns around oblivious to the commotion that he had just caused Cristiano.


	2. Gnomes and Concoctions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOT WOOT CHAPITRE DEUXXX

Leo opens the door, and the first thing that Kun does is slap Leo lightly on the face and yell out, “Ayyeeee, mi hombre!” and hugs Leo.

Partly surprised with the sudden visit from Kun, Leo hugs back and slaps Kun’s back, “Nice to see you too, man.”

This has been a routine for quite a while now. Kun would suddenly just drop by without any sort of notice. Kun did not need to send a notice to Leo because for him, he is always welcome at Leo’s house or to Leo’s belongings or to Leo’s bed. Kun chuckles at that thought. _We’ve always roomed together every time there was a national team tournament. Masche always cringes at our closeness, that stick—._

Leo raises an eyebrow at Kun and asks, “What are you thinking now?”

“Nothing, relax man.” Kun pushes Leo inside and mordantly asks, “Well now, are you not going to let me in?”

Leo, deadpan replies, “You already are inside, you bastard.”

Kun shoots a toothy grin at Leo and messes up Leo’s hair, “I know,” Kun laughs and makes himself comfortable at the nearest chair located in Leo’s kitchen.

Leo has learned how to predict Kun’s surprise visits, it’s pretty simple. Leo knows that Kun would always visit whenever he has free time and that is always when they get a rest day from training. Lately Kun has also not been injured, so he can also travel farther without his physio gnawing at his recovery. The surprise visits are getting old, so Leo learned how to pretend. In fact he has become so well versed at feigning his surprise every time Kun “surprise” visits him, that Kun does not seem to notice that his play is up. That he is not really much of a surprise to Leo anymore. However, to be fair, Kun has been doing these “surprise” visits for five years now ever since he moved to Manchester City away from Madrid.

“So what brings you here this time, Mr. Kun?” Leo opens his cupboards searching for a glass to pour some drinks in, “Water or what?”

Kun does not answer, he just watches Leo move through his cupboards looking for a cup. Leo heaves a sigh and turns around to face Kun sitting at the counter adjacent to him. “No answer means you drink whatever I give you.”

“Okay Leo, okay,” Kun reaches out to his left to grab one of the unopened wines surrounded by a red bow. “Oh, what is this? Screaming eagle? Who gave you this?”

Leo hesitates for a moment and answers, “Antonella gave it to me.”

Kun narrows his eyes at Leo. _Suspicious, when did he learn to start lying to me_. Kun dismisses the thought and jumps down the counter, “What’s happening? Where’s your concoction little man?”

Leo shrugs Kun’s taunting away and continually mixes his mystery drink, “Relax, it’s coming, why don’t you go wait in the living room and turn on the T.V?”

“Way ahead of you buddy!” Kun walks coolly to the couch facing the tv. He jumps over the back and lands on the sofa. Leo’s home has always been somehow broody. Behind the tv parallel to the couch is a vast window that basically acts as a wall. However, it is most of the time covered in sullen draperies that the sun’s rays barely comes through.

Kun fumbles around for the remote, “Yo, Leo where did you put your remote?”

“You know where it is,” Leo sighs.

“Of course I do,” Kun snorts. “What I was trying to say is that, you should open your windows man, let a little ray of sun come in once in a while.” Kun stands up and starts walking towards the window.

“Dude.” Leo pauses for a short while, he holds back a laugh and says, “It’s because I need privacy, I need a lot of privacy. You never know who is lurking around my back yard.”

Kun narrows his eyes at Leo, he did not like the way Leo said privacy. In a way, Kun had a right to be cautious with all the rumours that had been circulating around. Quietly at first, but now enough people know that Kun caught a wisp of it—it made him want to know more. Kun never hears anything, he never really cared about anything. Well, of course an exception is Leo. With Leo, everything is top priority, his top priority. _Privacy to do what? What does Leo do behind these curtains? I mean what can he do behind these curtains?_ Kun knew better not to start anything now, he’s not prepared yet.

He grabs the remote behind the tv and sits back on the couch. “Leo, where’s my drink?” Kun yells as he leans back, spreads out his arm on the back rest of the couch, and rests his foot up the center table.

“Yes dear, coming,” Leo says sarcastically. “Did anyone ever tell you that you yell like a drunk husband” Leo walks out of the kitchen, flops on the couch and hands the drink to Kun.

Kun ignores Leo’s comment and flips through the channels, “Oh, tabloids, let’s see what dirt they have now. These are always so funny”

_Cristiano Ronaldo’s last game was phenome—_

Kun changes the channel.

_At twenty-nine years of age CR7 has done so ma—_

Kun rolls his eyes and changes the channel again.

_With girls flocking over him, he might be one of the most marketable player of this generation, Cristian—_

Frustrated, Kun turns off the t.v and throws the remote to the adjacent couch to his right, “Why is he all over t.v, man, this guy is everywhere.”

“Well it’s your fault, you're the one who wanted to watch t.v, turn it back on. I want to see what they say about him—”

Kun double took and gasped, “When did you ever care about Cristiano Ronaldo?”

Uneasily Leo chokes and hooks up a reply, “Well—”

Kun’s phone rings, and Leo heaves a sigh of relief. He was thankful that he did not have to explain himself. He never liked explaining himself, he just wanted to do things without being tightly watched and asked all the time.

“Man, that was Pablo, I have to leave now and pick him up at the airport. Later dude, I’ll come visit again but i’ll be bringing Pablo with me.” Kun shoots Leo a grin and hands back the drink to Leo, “And as for the drink, you can drink it. Took you about an hour and it still was not satisfactory. You were never much of a mixer anyways.”

Leo dumps his efforts in the sink, “You jerk! At least I tried.”

Kun steps out of Leo’s front door, takes a few steps, then turns around and flashes a grin at Leo. Although not visible, Kun knew that Leo was watching him walk away, they just have that connection—And he was right because a moment after that, a muffled yell came from one of the windows. It was Leo.

“Get in your car you idiot! before you injure yourself tripping over one of my gnomes.”

“Hey, at least when I get injured I get to room and invade your space more because then you have to take care of me!” Kun enacts some weird gesture pointing to one of the windows, laughs and starts his car. Kun looks in his rearview mirror as he backs out of Leo’s driveway and he notices a Ferrari GT parked in the perpendicular block of Leo’s street. _That car looks fancy, GTs these days... everyone has one, Ha, I got to take a look at that in the dealership._ Kun thinks, as he turns right and drives away.


	3. Finally

The sun vanishing in the horizon, Cristiano sits in his car, one hand on the steering wheel and the other on the shift knob, tapping lightly. Leo's house in full view, while he, hides behind a bunch of shrubs. He saw Kun come, left in a hurry but decided to come back and wait for Kun to leave. Now he waits and finally Kun leaves Leo's driveway.  _No one knows how much time I have invested in this-- in Leo. What has happened to me, last time I remember I hated him so much. Nothing annoyed me more than the way he could not care less about anything except football. But I guess that's his charm, as much as I hated him he was my rival. The only one who could keep up with me on the pitch. Now can someone tell me why, I have been waiting outside for this man?_

A twitch at the corner of Cristiano's lips creeps up and he sighs,  _even I do not know myself._

Back in the house Leo changes his clothes and turns on the t.v. A few minutes later Leo’s phone rings, it’s Cristiano.

“LEO! Come out I just got my new ride pumped out and polished.”

Weirdly enough, Leo runs out and grabs his jacket by the door. Leo touches the knob and pauses, _Wait but his car is always polished and maintained 24/7…_ He ignores the thought and bolts out.

“CRISTIANO!” Leo yells.

Cristiano gets out of his car and opens the door for Leo. Cristiano leans on the hood and crosses his arms while grinning smugly. Leo walks towards the car, making eye-contact with the self-righteous Cristiano. Never breaking eye-contact, the seconds seem to go by so slow. Leo chuckles to ease up the budding awkwardness that he feels and goes in the car.

“What? What’s so funny?” Cristiano scratches his head and closes the car door. He half-jogs and half-walks to the driver side. He gets in, puts on his seatbelt and sends out a wink at Leo.

“So, you like my car? Shiny right?”

Leo stares blanked face, “What? What car?” Leo was serious he actually forgot about the car, he forgot that he was _in_ a car.

Cristiano’s grin turns into a frown and sighs, “I called you out to look at my car and bow down to its greatness but what do you do?” A disappointed look outlined Cristiano’s face.

Leo plays it off and winks back at Cristiano and punches his arm, “ Just kidding! Man relax, I can see you from a mile away. You always stand out, so don’t worry.”

_If you could see me from far away, did you notice that I was outside your house waiting for fucknut Kun to get out of your house, so that I can finally hang with you?_

“Oh yeah? What brand is this car that you are in?” 

“Uh…” Leo panics as he actually did not know the brand of the car. Saved by the bell he looks past Cristiano’s face and sees a crest with a horse on it on the steering wheel. “You insult me, it’s a Ferrari of course.”

Cris lightens up, “good! Thank you! I would've kicked you out my car if you were just guessing to get on my good terms.”

An imaginary sweat bead drops down Leo’s forehead and Leo knew that he dodged a bullet. He knew that Cristiano was half-joking and in less than a second Cristiano would actually do it. Leo laughs it off.

“Ready?” Cristiano asks, steps on the brakes and turns on the engine. A steady hum followed coming from the engine. He slides his hands around the beige coloured steering wheel back and forth, “Did you hear that? That was my baby.” 

Cristiano makes a kissy face and pouts his lips, it's like he was talking to a dog but no, this one was towards his car. Leo chuckles but his voice slowly dies out. Leo just stares at Leo and Cristiano stares back. Cristiano leans forward, too close for Leo’s comfort. Aghast, Leo inches away and tries to find the car knob. Cristiano extends his hand towards Leo’s face, Leo’s heart is pumping and for a moment, he stops breathing and holds his breath. Cristiano reaches for the seat belt and buckles Leo down.

“Did you forget how to put on a seatbelt? Are you okay? You seem so out of it today? Or is it because it’s almost time for your bed time?”

Red and flustered, Leo opens the car windows to allow the air in. Cristiano drives through under the dimming sunlight.

“Are you hot? Man I thought today was a bit on the breezy side but close the windows, I’ll turn the A/C on.”

Leo rolls the windows up and starts tapping on the windows.

Leo fixates his eyes towards Cris's jaw,  _who would not be hot and flustered when you are in a car with someone like Cristiano Ronaldo? Always so composed and poised._

Cristiano flinches and snaps his head in Leo’s direction, “What are you doing? I just got those windows cleaned. It was spotless…” A sigh escapes Cristiano’s mouth, he turns his head back.

About ten minutes have passed and Leo can feel the awkwardness seeping through. His mouth is getting drier by the second that he does not say a word. Finally he cracks up, and manages to whisper, “Cristiano?”  _This man, better not be overly irritated over a stained window.._ _  
_

Cristiano does not hear, his face does not turn and his eyes glazing over the distance. The dim streetlights outlining the creases developing on his brows. Leo tries again, this time louder than before.

“Cristiano…” Still nothing, no reaction. One more time. Leo thinks, he hopes that Cristiano is not ignoring him. He hopes that Cristiano is not in one of his polar mood swings again. The littlest things aggravates this man.

Leo clears his throat, grasps Cristiano’s hand and says, “Cristiano, are you here?”

Just like a spell broken, Cristiano looks at his hands in Leo’s and then at Leo’s face. “Yea, what?

Leo breathes out a sigh of relief, “Do you want me to drive? You seem tense.”

“No, no it’s alright, I’m fine, it’s my car. I don’t want to hold it against you when you crash it.” Cristiano says jokingly.

“Your choice but don’t zone out again. That kind of scares me, I don’t want any accidents with UCL so close. I think I’m getting my rhythm back. ” Leo lets out an awkward chuckle, “Also, where are we going? We've been driving for more than twenty minutes now.”

“Rule number one: you should never go in a car when you don’t know where it’s going, and relax it's in two months. Plus, it's Shalke, I got that controlled. Now, you guys have your hands full, so do not worry about me.”

Leo tries to protest but before he could say anything back, Cristiano interrupts him, “I actually don’t know. I just wanted to cruise around since I thought it was nice cruising weather. Don’t you think?”

Leo narrows his eyes but does not push on further, “Why don’t we go to the restaurant that Kun and I usually go to. It’s just five minutes from where we are.”

Cristiano flatly answers, “Yea sure.”

He did not say anything at the mention of Kun’s name. Cristiano held himself back, he did not say a word.  


	4. Did You Plan This?

They arrive at the restaurant, it was a quiet "five" minute ride. For Leo, it was the longest five minutes in the whole world. Normally, Leo's and Cristiano's car rides are full of boisterous jokes and seductive remarks coming from Cristiano. However, this whole car ride was silent, awkward even. That was not their dynamic, with other people it was acceptable for Leo to be quiet, but when Leo was with Cristiano, it was weird to be quiet. With Cristiano, Leo feels at ease, he does not have to worry about belittling someone or even worry about gloating too much. For Leo, Cristiano was the only one he can be equally open too, no worries of being too awkward or too boastful, just Leo.

They arrive in the parking lot, Cristiano, pulls the breaks and turns off the engine.

"Don't go down, wait here a minute," Cristiano instructs.

Leo stoic, sits tight and watches Cristiano circle around the car towards the passenger’s side. Cristiano smiles at Leo and turns to the valet and hands him the key.

The valet responds, "There is someone inside, does he mind?"

"Oh, he will go down, let him take his time, but go ahead and go in the car."

The valet driver follows Cristiano's command and gets in the car. Leo bolts out of the car and runs to a waving Cristiano.

"What the hell was that?" Leo yells, then shoves Cristiano on his chest.

Cristiano catches Leo's hand and says, "Nothing, is the little man annoyed now?"

"I am not annoyed, I just don't understand the whole point of that."

Cristiano chuckles, "I don’t either, come on, I know I was a bit off in the car, but now I'm hungry so let's go."

With those words Leo understood that whatever was bothering Cristiano was gone, for now. Leo said nothing but instead rewarded Cristiano with a polite smile and a playful punch on Cristiano's chest.

The restaurant appeared to be run down and beaten on the outside. Its walls filled with cracks and vines, leaves and small white flowers popped out in the latter. The inside however was different, it had a classy casual feel to it, and the air was warm but light. It was a place of gathering for a dyad or friends looking for consolation and humor. The tables were neatly arranged not to display some grandeur beauty but to keep its guest comfortable and relaxed. That was Cristiano's impression of the place, he cast away the possessiveness he felt earlier looking to enjoy the moment with Leo. But it seems like things never went Cristiano's way, especially with Leo. He had less control of his feelings, especially circumstances wherein another party is involved.

They walk through the lobby and was assisted to a table close to the entrance of the restaurant. The waiter lays down the menu and prompts that he will come back in a few minutes when they have made their choices.

"Have you eaten here before?" Cristiano asks.

Leo combs his hair with his hand back and rests his elbow on the table, "Yea, a couple of times with Kun."

Why does he always have to mention his name. A pang of hurt hits Cristiano every time Kun's name is mentioned in their conversations but Cristiano disregards it and almost chokes out Kun's name, "So what do you and Kun usually get? I'll get that so we can hurry up with the food and eat."

"Okay, okay, I'll call in the waiter," Leo replies. He raises his hands and gestures that they are ready.

As the waiter approaches, Cristiano tucks his chair in, and leans back. Leo raises his eyebrow at him and tells their dinner for the night. The waiter advices them that their dinner would be ready in about 20 minutes. The waiter walks away and delivers their order to the kitchen.

“So now that, that is settled, want to tell me what up with you?” Leo asks, attentively leaning forward at the same time.

“Do you really want to know?” Mimicking Leo’s movement, Cristiano also leans closer and smirks.

“Of course, I do!” Leo snorts.

“Okay then tuck your chair in closer.”

Leo obeys Cristiano’s instructions and tucks his chair in closer. As soon as Leo was close enough, Cristiano puts his hand on Leo’s thigh and the other on Leo’s face, “You, of course.”

Leo, startled glares at Cristiano and Cristiano receives it with a glint of mischief in his eyes.

“You just love playing with me don’t you?” Leo tried to maintain seriousness in his reply but failed as he let out an awkward laugh. Cristiano was also amused, wrinkles starting to form at the outer corners of his eyes and his lips. Leo liked it when Cristiano’s face looked genuinely happy, with no trace of arrogance or fury, like the expression he shows on the pitch. In a split second Cristiano’s face was void of that, the wrinkles lightening, disappearing from Cristiano’s face and instead showed nothing. His eyes showing hardness, focused on something behind Leo’s head. Leo was curious as to what it was and turned his head around. It was Kun and Pablo.

Without any hesitation, Leo waves at Kun and inevitably Kun and Pablo ends up sitting in the same table as Cristiano and Leo. As much as it annoys Cristiano, he tries hard to tolerate the presence of Kun.

"Fancy seeing you here, how's Barcelona treating you?" Kun asks Cristiano.

 _It's not like I have never been to Barcelona before, in fact I'm closer here than you are, so, I don't understand why you're the one acting like this is your pitch._ Cristiano has a whole arsenal reserved for Kun, the annoying troll is always so close to Leo or exists in Leo. Leo never stops talking about him, so, he came to the conclusion on swallowing all his sarcastic comments and reserve it for later. He'd do anything for Leo even if it means tolerating Leo's annoying best friend that he did not know existed, until Leo mentioned him.  Instead he replies with a, "It's alright, nothing new."

The conversations and topics lifted around the table, annoyed Cristiano. He continued to trudge at his plate and cut up the only good thing in that place right now, the steak. Cristiano eyes Leo and Leo eyes back but he laughs it off and continues the light badger with Kun. Cristiano tries to start a topic with Pablo but the man replies with a grunt and continues to twirl the wine in the glass.

This is hopeless, Cristiano thinks and at the corner of his eye he sees Kun moving his chair closer to Leo. Cristiano clears his throat but it was as if, Kun heard nothing, Kun continues to slide his seat closer.  Cristiano starts to see everything in slow motion, he watches Kun move his head closer towards Leo's. His lips almost touching Leo's ear and Kun almost gloating, looks at Cristiano and smiles smugly while whispering something in Leo’s ear. Cristiano gets up abruptly, throws his napkin on the table and starts walking towards the car.

"Excuse me," Cristiano says, Leo was shocked by Cristiano's behavior and sat there for at least five seconds before standing and running after Cristiano. Kun smiles and leans back and starts laughing hysterically after Leo was out of sight.

"You are such an instigator did you know that? You didn't have to bait the poor guy," Pablo explains, although he found it amusing seeing the arrogant fuck get agitated like a little baby again.

After exiting the restaurant, Cristiano starts stomping to his car, he yells at the valet to give him his keys and direct him to the parking space where his car can be found. Leo could only watch Cristiano lose his temper further, he starts jogging to catch up to Cristiano, he yells, "Cristiano!" Cristiano does not look back, he opens his car, gets in and slams the door. He locks his door and rolls up his windows. Leo knocks on the window asking Cristiano to open up.

"Cristiano! Open the doors! What's wrong?" Leo cups his hand over his eyes looking in from outside the car windows, checking if Cristiano is alright.

Cristiano shuts out Leo. All he remembers is Kun smugly looking at him. All that flashes in his head is Kun's expression, taunting him, saying that, Leo is not yours, he belongs to me. Cristiano knew that, that was made him lose it because he wanted Leo to be only his. First Kun sabotages his long-awaited day to hang out with Leo by arriving at Leo's place earlier than him. Then now, their restaurant date. How many times can a guy ruin someone's day until it is enough?

Cristiano clutches his fists and starts hitting the steering wheel, the horn honking. Leo is starting to get worried, he can hear Cristiano's screams escalating in the car then suddenly Cristiano stopped. The sudden silence, frantically made Leo start tapping on the windows. Perturbed, it was Leo's turn to start yelling, then suddenly door locks lifted up and opens. Leo hurriedly opens the car door and checks Cristiano's face. Leo cusps, Cristiano's face and asks, "Are you okay?"

What Leo saw was something he hadn't seen before, tears were genuinely falling from Cristiano's eyes. His eyebrows were so furrowed, he had never seen such a forlorn Cristiano,  at that moment Leo did not know what to do. Basing it all on instincts, Leo moves in and attempts to have a peck at Cristiano's lips.

"Stop, don't touch me."

A direct hit, somewhere, something in Leo broke. Leo was speechless, he moved away from Cristiano, clutching his hands away from Cristiano's face and towards his body. He wanted to meld into the seat, he did not know what to do but he did what he knew best, staying quiet.

"Did you plan this? Are you testing me?" Cristiano starts, a crack in his voice.

"What do you mean? I don't understand," Leo replies.

"Kun... Do you just like me all jealous and feeling like crap all the time?"

"I still don't understand Cristiano."

"Of course you don't understand," Cristiano snaps his head in Leo's direction, he strikes Leo's seat. "You got everything, everyone thinks your great, everyone fawns for your attention, and the sad thing is, it includes me. Leo why do you do this? Why do you do this to me? How come I let you do this to me? How come you have this effect on me?"

Numerous questions swirls in Cristiano's mind. Of course, he feels too angry and too sad to even find the right answers to his own doubts and questions. He rests his head on the steering wheel and starts to sob.

Leo tries to comfort Cristiano by touching his arm. Cristiano swats Leo’s hands away and this frustrates Leo, “Cristiano, look at me... Look at me.” He grabs Cristiano’s arm and pulls it towards him, Leo takes his other hand and holds Cristiano’s cheek. Leo does not really know what to do to comfort Cristiano.

With Leo’s touch, Cristiano loses all his strength he tries to move away from Leo but he could not, “Leo, please leave me be.” Cristiano knows that he had sunken so low, he knew that he had never looked so pathetic in Leo’s eyes.

As if knowing what Cristiano was thinking about, Leo says, “You are not pathetic, you are never pathetic in my eyes. You are Cristiano Ronaldo.” With those words, Cristiano felt at ease, all the anger and jealousy vanishing with each breath and each second that Leo looks at him. Leo moves in closer, this time, Cristiano receives him, Leo’s tongue asking for entry. They both meld into each other, fogging the windows furthermore. Cristiano’s breath hitches as Leo feels him down, first his shoulders, then Leo slides his hands under Cristiano’s shirt, feeling his chest then his abdomen then his belt. Cristiano houses his hands in Leo’s hair, pushing his tongue into Leo, asking for more. Leo unlatches from Cristiano’s hold and smiles, “That’s more like it, but it’s my turn to make you feel better.” Leo undos Cristiano’s belt and  zipper, he starts stroking him, first slowly then faster. Cristiano wants to feel, kiss and touch more of Leo. He delves in feeling Leo’s shoulder, Cristiano plants a kiss on Leo’s neck, feeling Leo shiver a little. Reciprocating Cristiano’s effort, Leo takes in Cristiano in his mouth. A soft groan escapes Cristiano’s lips, encouraging Leo to take in Cristiano further. Cristiano closes his eyes to feel more and savour the feeling of Leo deep throating his cock.

Cristiano caresses Leo’s hair and calls out his name, “Leo…” Leo knew that Cristiano was close to his limit, Leo feels Cristiano abs and Cristiano lets go in Leo’s mouth. Leo takes it all in and swallows it, almost choking at Cristiano’s load.

Cristiano wanted more, needed more of Leo, this time he wanted Leo to feel what he felt. Sweat moving down his forehead, he tries to straddle Leo on the passenger seat but he was too big. Cristiano hits head on the roof of the car and curses under his breath. Leo pushes his Cristiano back to driver’s seat and whispers, “Why don’t we go in somewhere more private? Sports cars are not really the best and most comfortable place to do it in.”

Cristiano chuckles and as if everything was restored he quickly put on his seatbelt and turned on the engine, “Let’s go.”

 

 


	5. Happily Ever After

They arrive at Leo's house, Leo's heart was beating a mile a minute. He does not whether this was because of his desires running its course through his veins or the way Cristiano ran through five red lights. He was afraid that they were going to get pulled over along the way. If that were to happen, he would have had regretted it, their flurry of emotions would be halted. Leo looks at Cristiano, he had the weirdest smile on his face, his face resembled a child waiting for his gift the morning of Christmas. Leo fumbles for his keys but he was grinning too, he wanted to hide it but he was as excited as Cristiano; he could barely hold his keys properly without dropping it, he was shaking.

"Oh come on, Leo, hurry up!" Cristiano breathes in Leo's ear sending shivers down Leo's spine.

"Stop that, you're not helping."

Cristiano rolls his eyes but ruffles Leo's hair, "How many keys do you even have in that chain?"

Leo slowly turns around and laughs, "Five..."

"Oh for Christ's sake," Cristiano slaps Leo's keys away from his hand and bear hugs Leo. "You dumb ass, let's do it here," Cristiano pins Leo to his door and rubs his pelvis against Leo's.

"You're crazy, I want privacy, I just remembered, I left the pool doors open"

Frustrated, Cristiano runs to the sliding doors and yells, "Oh come on Leo, I thought you accelerated quick."

Leo lags behind Cristiano, he knew that Cristiano wanted it a lot, but his needs weren't that far off. Leo arrives in his room, he knew that's where Cristiano would be and that was where he was. Cristiano was unbuckling his belts, his shirt and shoes were already sprawled on the floor. Leo starts to do the same but Cristiano stops him.

"Stop... I wan't to undress you."

Leo was caught off guard, he just stood there. He starts fidgeting, rubbing the back of his neck and combing his hair back. He watches Cristiano’s fingers stumbling around his belt buckles, it was amusing for Leo. It was comforting to see Cristiano struggle like that, cute even, Cristiano is acting like a virgin who is getting it the first time. However, it’s not his first time, it’s not their first time, Leo has lost count but every time they did it, it was euphoric that it has to recur so often. When it does not, it hurts to just think about it. Leo kneels down, looking up at Cristiano he says, "Well... I want to undress you too."

Cristiano instinctively grabs the back of Leo's neck and smashes his lips against Leo. Cristiano’s breathing increased, he mumbles under his breath. Although inaudible, Leo knew what Cristiano wanted. Their bulges protruding, waiting for escape out of their pants. Leo swiftly unbuckles Cristiano’s belt and takes Cristiano in through his mouth. A groan escapes Cristiano’s mouth, Cristiano wanted more, wanted to touch more of Leo. He lifts Leo easily on his bed, the halt was unbearable it was painful but he wanted to feel so good, so he took a second to ask Leo.

“Top or bottom?”

Cristiano sounded frantic, Leo down under was too. Leo stroked Cristiano’s cheek, but before he could caress Cristiano’s neck, Leo was lifted on top of Cristiano. Leo now, straddling Cristiano. Cristiano rips Leo’s shirt off of him, Leo’s pants still intact. Cristiano grinds on Leo from down under, his cock stimulated by Leo’s sweaty but rough pants.

“You’re not being fair Cristiano, let me take it off first.”

Grumbling, Cristiano concedes, he allows Leo to take of his pants but he did not allow Leo to breath. As Leo takes off his pants, Cristiano molds his body against Leo and plants kisses all over Leo’s body. Panting, Leo stark naked assumes their previous position but this time, he surprises Cristiano and takes him down under. A grunt escapes his lips.

“You know, I wanted this as much as you, except I know how to hide it until we get into the bedroom.” Leo winks and hugs Cristiano, caressing Cristiano’s chest, nipping at the junctions of his neck. Synchronized, they move in tandem, intertwined they feel each other’s passion. Cristiano pulsating, bulging bigger in Leo.

“You’re splitting me down there, Cris.”

“Or maybe, you’re just getting tighter.”

They both laugh and at that moment they knew, nothing could separate them. At that moment Cristiano knew that Leo was his but he was especially a hot mess for Leo’s.


End file.
